


Dear Future Me

by alrich



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrich/pseuds/alrich
Summary: IDK. Not beta’ed
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dear Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083266
Kudos: 9





	Dear Future Me

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. Not beta’ed

Dear Future Me, 

How did I fall so far? I was one of heavens mightiest and now? Well now I am sitting on top of a worn sleeping bag in the back of a Gas-N-Sip, trying to make it as a human. This whole human thing is confusing and lonely and absolutely terrifying. I long for the comfort of family, something I have never experienced in my years as a devoted servant of heaven. Family. The word is so foreign to me. More foreign that any of the daily rituals I must complete everyday. I never thought I would feel like I have a home. I never thought I would feel this longing in my heart for people. After my night with Dean I realized more than ever how I have become completely attached to him and Sam. While I do worry about Sam, my heart aches for Dean. The want to be near him, to hold him, to kiss him. The feelings are overwhelming. They suffocate me every night as I try to sleep. I kept these feelings at bay when we were last together. He would never want a disgrace like me. If heaven doesn’t want me, why would such a courageous, selfless man? So I dream every night of tanned skin and green eyes and calloused hands and everyday is spent trying to survive. I hope things are easier in the future. I hope I am home again. 

-Castiel


End file.
